


Tender Moments

by DemonRomantic



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: I've been wanting to do BBRae for a while. I couldn't think of good context since I've only watched the tv show. But I looked up a little bit of history for Raven and B.B. from the comics, and was happy to discover that they actually are a cannon relationship. <3 Reading a quote (apparently from the last issue of the titans) that Beast boy says to Raven,"I think you've worried enough about the bad....so why don't we focus on the good for a change?"sent a flutter through my heart and inspired this cute little moment.Hope you guys enjoy it. :)(P.S. I really love DC characters and want to do more with my ships between them, so I might be doing more of those and potentially expanding on this story, but I make no promises.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do BBRae for a while. I couldn't think of good context since I've only watched the tv show. But I looked up a little bit of history for Raven and B.B. from the comics, and was happy to discover that they actually are a cannon relationship. <3 Reading a quote (apparently from the last issue of the titans) that Beast boy says to Raven,  
"I think you've worried enough about the bad....so why don't we focus on the good for a change?"  
sent a flutter through my heart and inspired this cute little moment.  
Hope you guys enjoy it. :)  
(P.S. I really love DC characters and want to do more with my ships between them, so I might be doing more of those and potentially expanding on this story, but I make no promises.)

A Tender Moment  
By DemonRomantic  
It was dark. That was okay, darkness had never bothered her, in fact it made her feel calm. It was the anger she suddenly felt that was making her toss in her sleep. Raven could feel the presence of the rage that wasn’t her own before the vision of her father filled the blackness. His wicked laugh filled her mind and made her sweat.  
“You think that you can escape me so easily, little one?”  
She didn’t answer. She knew it was only a dream, but the fear was completely real.  
“I made you and I can undo and remake you as your true self!”  
“You’re dead, you can’t hurt me anymore!” She shouted.  
The chuckle echoed and then faded along with the image of Trigon. She bolted upright with a gasp, that made the one laying beside her wake with a startle.  
“Rae? What’s wrong?”  
She turned to look at Beast Boy, Garfield as she had been calling him for the past few years now, and took a stabling breath.  
“It was your dad again, wasn’t it?” He frowned, sitting up along with her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
Nodding, she took another deep breath and placed her own hand over his before squeezing it to make sure he was real. She knew that he was, but it still felt good to anchor herself to him.  
Pulling her into him with a hug, he brushed his hand down her long hair that fell in a waterfall down her back. “He can’t get to you. He’s gone, baby.”  
The fear tinted with anger she had felt were both eclipsed by the love that radiated off of her partner. Her own emotions enmeshed with his until she was able to relax. Kissing her forehead gently, where the mark of an old jewel had once sat, he pulled away and grinned his warm and kind smile, stroking a stray lock from her eyes.  
“I’ll make us some tea if you want.” He said softly.  
She shook her head. “Just, stay here with me. Please.”  
He nodded, not letting go of her. Her hand came up to caress the side of his face, and he held it there with his own. She could feel the corner of his lips tugged into a smile, and it further soothed her. Finally pulling away, she studied him for a moment. His hair was messy from sleep, and he bore no clothes except for his boxers. Although his eyes were drowsy with tiredness, he was watching her alertly.  
“What is it?”  
She let herself smile, knowing that she could do so without worrying about her emotions going astray. Leaning into him, their foreheads met in the middle and she sighed out a relieved sort of breath. “I’m happy… I’m happy that this is where I am, and I’m glad that it’s with you. Not just glad.”  
She kissed him, letting the rest of her body meet his. He pulled her in as she came, holding her as close as he could. They slowly sank back down into the mattress with her on top as they continued to kiss. When her lips broke away, they were only a mere breathe apart from his; their eyes and bodies still connected. He had been lacing his fingers in the back of her hair, and they were still tangling there as he held her.  
“I love you.” She whispered.  
“I love you, too.”  
“I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you how I feel. I’ve always felt it. I just couldn’t…”  
He silenced her with a kiss. “It’s okay, Raven. We’re together now, and that’s all that matters.”  
“But we’re not the Teen Titans anymore. So much has changed…”  
He let out a single remorseful laugh. “You can’t be the ‘teen’ titans when everyone grows up… We’re all still friends, that’ll never change.”  
She nodded sadly. She did miss the time she’d spent with the whole team, the adventures of being younger and unbound by adulthood. But this was nice; in some ways better.  
“Hey, in the morning, why don’t we call everyone up and see if they can come over for a cook-out?” He grinned.  
She couldn’t help but return the smile. With a nod, she rested her head on his chest. “That sounds nice.”  
“Rae?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I think that we ought to try again?”  
She didn’t move from her spot above his heartbeat, the lull of it was putting her back to sleep. “For a baby?”  
“Well, yeah, but I meant we ought to try being a team again.”  
That did make her lift her head and she sighed. “It would be nice, but I don’t know, Gar. I think sometimes change just happens. We can try all we want to keep things where we like them, but then sometimes that change makes better things come along.”  
He rubbed her back. “Yeah, you’re right. Still, I want to ask the gang anyway.”  
She nodded, her eyes drooping. “Yeah. Ask them…”  
“Rae?”  
She was already asleep again.  
He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Good night, Raven.”  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Booyah!” Cyborg yelled as he cannonballed into the pool. Resurfacing, he held up his robotic arm with a satisfied smile. “Good thing I got all of the waterproofing upgrades done.”  
“Yeah, I almost saw my life flash before my eyes.” Robin, who now went by ‘Nightwing’ professionally, chuckled somewhat nervously from beside him in the water.   
Cyborg grinned fiendishly before dunking Robin, and the two continued to horseplay while Raven and Starfire sunbathed. Beastboy was busy grilling tofu burgers and had just finished prepping a whole platter of them before calling out to everyone.   
“The food’s all ready! Anyone want drinks? We’ve got some soda and other assorted beverages.”   
“I’m down for some coke.”  
“Same here.”   
“What’s your poison, Mama?” Beastboy wiggled his brows at Raven, who smirked.  
“Iced tea, please.”  
“Okay, two cokes for my homies, one nasty-ass iced tea for my lady… What can I get for you, Star?”  
“I have been observing the tradition of my people’s holiday, Blarksnog, by abstaining from liquids for a period of 24 hours. Which sadly means I will not be able to swim with the rest of you today, either, but I do so enjoy your company, my friends!”   
Raven raised an inquisitive brow at her friend. “Isn’t that a little dangerous to go without water for too long? It’s pretty hot out.”   
Starfire began to explain how Tamarans didn’t dehydrate as quickly as Earthlings or get heat-stroke, while Cyborg and Robin exited the pool to trail after Beastboy.   
“Let us give you a hand with that, B.B.” Cyborg said.  
“Thanks, bro.”   
The boys closed the sliding screen door behind them while the girls talked outside.   
“So, you two seem to be getting along.” Cyborg smiled. “You learned not to press her buttons, huh?”  
Beastboy was retrieving the drinks from the fridge and placing them on a serving tray. “Actually, she’s lightened up a lot since the old days.”   
“I wouldn’t exactly use the word ‘lighten’.” Robin chuckled, sipping his drink.  
“Well, you know what I mean…” Beastboy trailed off and his expression lost some of its usual warmth.   
“What’s been eating at you, B?” Cyborg scowled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Come on, man, I’ve whooped your butt at videogames more times than I can count. That is the look of defeat you’re wearing.”   
Beastboy looked wearily to the door, seeing the girls outside smiling. Turning back to the boys, he sighed.  
“Raven and I have been trying to get pregnant. Well, I mean she has.”   
Robin brightened. “Congratulations.”   
“You don’t sound very happy about it…” Cyborg gently prodded.  
Beastboy raised his head and shook it. “No, I am. It’s just that we’ve been having trouble. We keep losing the babies... I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up while we’re all having a good time.”  
Both of them rested their hands on his shoulders, and Cyborg spoke. “We’re still having a good time, but friends are supposed to be there for you through the tough stuff too. Let it out.”  
With another sigh, he nodded and gave them a smile of gratitude. “It’s not Raven. She’s perfectly healthy, and none of her demon or human lineage should be affecting the carrying. I’m the one who can’t have children.” He looked at his green hands and clenched them to hold back painful and unwanted memories. “My DNA is so unstable that it mutates any normal development in the womb. We’ve gone to doctors, but they all have been saying the same thing. Adopt.”   
“Not to sound uncaring, but is there anything wrong with that?” Robin asked, a smile in his voice.   
Beastboy acknowledged him knowingly. “Not in the slightest, but Raven keeps insisting that we try… She feels everything so deeply. I know that she would love a child she didn’t give birth to, but… I don’t know how to describe it. It’ s like she needs to feel the life coming from both of us, but in one place. She needs it to be ‘ours’.”  
Robin and Cyborg both nodded without speaking. They didn’t know what to say. Beastboy straightened and grabbed Raven’s drink before heading out to the girls still waiting outside, as he passed the threshold he spoke in his usual tone of high spirits.  
“Here we are, ladies! Oh, I also wanted to ask all of you guys what your opinion was on getting the team back together?”  
Robin let out a single laugh. “Ha, we haven’t been a team since… God, am I that old?”  
Everyone else laughed in response.  
“We’re not that old. I’d love to get the band back together, but the problem is I’ve got a new one. Last I heard, all of you do now, too.” Cyborg looked around for conformation.  
“Indeed. I have been attending to duties on my home planet.” Starfire said, eating what looked like ice; Raven had convinced her to suck on some, explaining that it was technically a solid.   
“And this is the first time I’ve been able to get away from Gotham in a while. We all seem to be caught up in our own problems.” Robin locked eyes with Beastboy meaningfully before continuing. “Maybe, instead we can keep getting together like this. It’s nice not to worry and just be able to talk and hang out.”   
There was a brief moment of contemplation before Beastboy nodded. “Agreed. Now, who wants avocado on their burger?”

Beastboy finished rinsing off the last dish and handed it to Raven to dry. She circled the hand-towel around the plate before setting it in the cupboard and then wrapping her arms around Beastboy from behind while he washed the soap off his hands. He smiled and dried off before turning around to kiss her.   
“Today was a good day.” She said.   
He nodded in agreement. “You want to wind down with a movie?”  
She nodded.   
They walked over to the couch and Raven sat down with her feet drawn up, while Beastboy plopped in front of the entertainment center and started scanning through the DVDs. “What are you in the mood for? Romantic comedy? Sci-fi action?”  
“I’ll let you pick.”   
He put in his selection and snuggled up beside her with his arm wrapping around her and the opposite hand operating the remote.   
“Gar?”  
“Mm-hm.”   
“I wanted to tell you something.”  
“What is it, Rae?” He turned to look at her.   
She had a wistful sort of smile on her face. “I’m pregnant.”   
He paused the movie and dropped the remote on the couch. “For real?”   
She nodded, the smile spreading. Beastboy wanted to smile, too, but he had let himself get too hopeful before.   
“How far along are you?”   
“Almost three months.”   
“That’s longer than… that’s great!” He let the smile come now.   
Placing his hand on her tummy in a cautious manner, he marveled at what lay beneath the surface. Bringing his face down to be level with her bellybutton, he spoke softly against her skin. “Hey, kiddo. It’s daddy.”   
“I don’t think he can hear you, yet.” Raven smiled, putting her hand on his head.   
He looked up at her in defiance. “He? What are you talking about? You’ve got a little mama in there.”   
She laughed lovingly.


End file.
